


Girl Next Door

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s gotta crush on the head cheerleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Next Door

Phil could hear her coming, late and hurried down the English corridor; the click-clack of her shoes resonant. Dan was always late, but fabulously so. Phil slammed her own locker shut before making her way into first period English.

“Good morning, Phil.”

Shy, Phil only smiled politely at her teacher and promptly made her way to the seat behind Dan Howell. Lester comes after Howell and it’s been that way since they started high school. The television at the front of the classroom came to life after Mrs. Owens turned it on for the morning news. Phil’s classmates seemed all too interested in their own conversations to pay attention.

“Quiet,” Mrs. Owens warned. After the pledge of allegiance ran its course, the news began. The first story was about her high school’s recent football win against Garrison Heights, a rival high school. Josh McLeod, star player and quarterback, leaned over to his best friend and teammate, fist bumping him. Phil saw Dan roll her eyes and smiled at that. She wasn’t the only one who thought the jocks were annoying.

“When are we gonna make it official, Danielle?”

“Don’t call me that if you want to live,” the brunette shot back. Everyone knew Josh desperately wanted to go out with Dan but she wouldn’t give him the time of day. He shrugged it off and left her alone. He would try again in fourth period art, fifth period gym and eighth period biology. Josh seemed to think that it only made sense that the head-cheerleader and the star player on the football team should be together. Dan still had yet to agree. _‘Good for her,’ Phil thought._

—-

Gym class wasn’t too bad. Sometimes, Phil was placed in a group with her crush and that made having to run almost worth it. Josh threw the rugby ball too hard and hit Phil in the eye. Dan offered to escort her to the nurse’s office.

_'Could this day get any better?!’_

They made their way up the stairs together, to the front hall, in a near silence, the squeaking of their sneakers and the sounds of school humming in the background.

“I’m really sorry this happened to you. Josh is such a dick,” Dan said finally. Her voice was sincere which made Phil blush.

“It’s okay.”

“But it’s not. He didn’t even say sorry. I hate the way he treats everyone like he’s royalty or something.” Dan sighed.

“Yeah. Umm, I liked what you said this morning,” said Phil. Dan arched her manicured eyebrow first in surprise then is confusion.

“What did I say?”

“You told him he’d die if he continued to call you Danielle.”

Dan smiled and broke into laughter as they continued walking. “I don’t even hate the name. I just reserve it for really special people, you know. Like my dad and my nana.”

“He doesn’t have the right. I get it. I’m like that too.”

“Oh yeah. What’s Phil short for?”

“Phil–,”

“Hall pass?!” a voice interrupted them. Mr. Thompson was the school’s head of security but he was also a big softie… for girls… with long dark hair … with c-cups… named Danielle Howell.

“My friend got hurt in gym class. I was just making sure she got there alright.”

The older man smiled. “Oh, that’s nice. Make sure the nurse hands you a pass when you’re done. I wouldn’t want to give you after school detention.”

Dan smiled beautifully as Phil watched on, still holding the makeshift ice pack that their gym teacher had given her to reduce swelling. As soon as Mr. Thompson was out of sight, Dan made a gagging motion, causing Phil to giggle.

“Damn pervert.”

Even as she cursed him, she still had a pleasantness in her voice.

—-

Phil lived next door to Dan and their bedroom windows faced each other. Despite being in such close proximity, they were never really friends. Sure, Phil’s mom had suggested ‘making friends with that pretty little girl next door’ but Phil was always very shy and Dan seemed out of her league, even in terms of friendship.

Dan was always practicing tricks in her backyard, showing off her limberness and athleticism. Phil couldn’t walk down the stairs without tripping. On different occasions, Phil would see Dan coming home in cheerleading uniforms or dance costumes, trophy in hand. Phil came home with armloads of books and her trombone. And guys were always trying to talk to Dan, even though she never seemed to give any of them notice. The only guy that ever talked to Phil was her older brother. It’s not to say that she even wanted a boyfriend, having figured out her sexuality during a very interesting summer back when she was twelve, but it was the principle. Dan was beautiful, lovable, and popular; Phil wasn’t.

After the rugby incident, Dan did something strange. She waved to Phil when she saw her in the window one morning. Phil was so surprised that it took her a few seconds to wave back. Dan smiled her big bright smile and Phil couldn’t help but think,' _who the fuck wakes up looking that flawless?’_

—

**Can we hang out?**

The words were written on a large piece of construction paper. Phil nodded in reply. It was late but sneaking out wasn’t that hard. Phil’s mother was out on a date with her current boyfriend so no one was home to ask any questions.

Phil met Dan on the sidewalk just a few seconds later. Phil internally panicked at her state of dress. All she wore was a concert t-shirt, a pair of yoga pants and flip-flops. _‘God, I must look like a bum’_ she thought.

Dan, of course, was dressed in a similar fashion but it still looked like she chose her outfit carefully. It all matched and most of it seemed to be a name brand or something. _‘Could she be anymore fabulous?’_

“Hey,” Dan said a bit sadly.

Phil, shy and quiet, replied with a “Hi.”

“Thanks for… you know… keeping me company.”

“No problem. What’s up?”

Dan gestured for them to start walking, eyeing her house carefully. Soon they were at the deserted neighborhood playground, sitting on a bench.

“I really need to talk to someone and you seemed to be a great listener and you wouldn’t tell everyone about my fucked up life.”

“Whatever you say, stays between us,” Phil assured. _‘She isn’t perfect? I wasn’t anticipating that.’_

Dan took a deep breath and began a story about her family, which seems to be falling apart. Phil had known that Dan’s father was in the Marines, and left for months at a time. What Phil didn’t know was that Dan’s mother was currently having an affair with her father’s superior. Dan saw them earlier that evening.

“I want to tell him what she’s doing but,” Dan paused. “I don’t want to be the one that breaks his heart.”

Phil remained quiet, as she always did especially when deep in thought.

“I hate her, Phil. I hate her. Daddy doesn’t deserve this. Everything he does is for us and she’s just throwing it away for some—some damn affair.”

“Dan, this man—Lt. Ford—might be taking advantage of the situation. He has control over your father’s entire career, doesn’t he?” Dan shrugged, sniffling as she had begun crying as she told her story. “What if he gave your mother no choice? What did you see exactly?”

Dan closed her eyes to focus in on the memory. “I saw them in the kitchen, he had her pressed up against the counter. I’m sure they were kissing.”

“Did you see her hands?” Phil read too many romance novels to know that hands would give away a willing participant. They always went to the hair, the shoulders or the waist; all loving gestures.

“She had them on the counter behind her.”

“Like she was uncomfortable?”

Dan nodded, eyes still closed. “Like she was trying to get away…”

“What are you thinking now?”

“I almost ruined their marriage.”

Phil placed a hand on Dan’s back when the other girl leaned forward and put her elbows on her knees.

Dan looked back at Phil, asking, “What can I do?”

“Ask your mom what’s going on. Tell her what you saw, the long version. Let her know that you’re not accusing her of anything and that you’re there to support her. Either way, you’ll be better off. You’ll know more than you do right now.”

“You’re really smart.”

“Not really,” denied Phil in a sweet voice.

“Yeah. I knew you were school smart – you get the best grades—but you’re good at giving advice too.”

Thank god it was dark because Phil was blushing bright embarrassing red. “Thanks.”

—–

Dan’s father came home the next weekend, much sooner than expected. Phil saw when he stepped out of the car and practically ran up the driveway. Dan wrote: **They’re hugging. It’ll be ok.**

—-

Dan insisted on doing something nice for Phil because of her advice.

“Maybe a make-over?” Phil suggested. Dan seemed to know all about that kind of thing. While Phil never really had an interest in make-up and beauty, she figured it would a fun escape from the ordinary.

“A make-over? Phil, you’re much too cute. I wouldn’t dream of messing with that balance,” Dan shook her head. “No, we can go out or something. The bookstore in town is having an open mike/poetry night thing. It could be fun.”

“You like that stuff?”

“Yeah, I went last year and the year before that. I’ll buy you Starbucks if you say yes.”

“Alright,” Phil agreed. “Let’s go.”

_‘Wait a minute. Did she just call me cute? As in, good looking. Adorable. Likable?’_

_—-_

Phil was suddenly friends with the head cheerleader and while this surprised people there wasn’t a huge fuss. Most people didn’t seem to think Phil could even speak English, due to her quiet nature. Phil soon became her shadow. Where ever Dan was, Phil was. Dan even tried to teach her a cheer which resulted in Phil’s flushed face and her hiding behind a book as she sat on the bleachers at Dan’s practice.

“She is so hot.”

Turning around, Phil saw Josh and his friends walking down towards the front of the bleachers.

“Danielle!” Josh called in a sing-song voice.

That got Dan’s attention and she turned, immediately rolling her eyes at the sight of her tormentor.

“Come on. Kiss me. You know you want to kiss someone you like. Just follow your heart. Give in.”

Phil watched Dan shrug and approach the bleachers with a smile on her face.

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll kiss someone who I really, really like.” Dan pushed Josh out of the way, walking the three steps to Phil, leaned down and captured the other girl in a lip-lock. The kiss wasn’t very long and could hardly be considered anything but sweet but the boys did end up cheering them on.

When Dan pulled away, Phil's eyes were still closed, lips still puckered. Dan’s lovely laughter erupted in a giggle. “You’re the cutest, Phil. Will you be my girlfriend?”

Phil nodded slowly. ‘ _Fuck yeah, I’ll be your girlfriend. Have me right here_ ’ “Yeah, I’d like that.” Dan kissed her cheek and skipped off back to practice. Josh’s face was priceless. Phil simply returned to her book.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
